FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional amplifier designed to provide high power while operating off a low power source voltage. Amplifier 101 includes a direct current (DC)-DC step-up converter 102 coupled to H-bridge 103. In general, direct current DC-DC step-up converters, such as converter 102, are expensive and bulky because the DC-DC step-up converter requires a large capacitor. For example, DC-DC step-up converter 102 can be more expensive than H-bridge 103.
As a result, there is a need for an inexpensive amplifier that is capable of high power levels operating off a low power source voltage.